Demon Shadow
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: This happens right after Cursed and Loved. This is from a reaction I got from my reviews. Please if you want to read, do, if not, it is okay with me.


(After a reaction from the end chapter of Cursed and Loved I decided to write something short and a sort of reaction. Don't worry, there might be more to it in the end)  
  
Demon Shadows  
  
(Happens after Cursed and Loved)  
  
Ken sat almost looking forlorn and angry, his search for Omi and Aya had been in vain. He looked over feeling the gentle warmth of the evening sunset, he realized that even with his immortal life in front of him, he felt alone.  
  
"Ken?" he heard a voice and turned to see Yuriko walking in.  
  
"Hello, I thought you would be going back to Australia," he smiled at her.  
  
"Ken, I want to talk to you," she sat down and looked at him. "I don't know what to think right now, Thomas's death was so sudden. I want the truth, Ken, I know you know something. I'm not stupid."  
  
"No, of course not, it isn't easy," he gasped feeling the sudden pressure in his mind. "I have been wanting to tell you since you came back."  
  
"Then tell me, Ken, I want to know the real you."  
  
The real me? Ken stared at the floor and blinked. "You wouldn't like to see the real me. There are things about me that you might not like."  
  
"I don't care, Ken. You could be a mass murderer and I wouldn't care," she looked at him with serious eyes. "You're so pale and you look as if you had not slept in days. Tell me the truth."  
  
He took her hand and led her into the basement. "I will tell you now the truth. Do you remember when you were drinking that energy drink that tasted bad to me?" he asked her and saw her nod. "The men who made it, I killed them. They were harming innocent people and it seemed there was no grounds to get them arrested and if I hadn't they would have continued."  
  
"Ken, I don't understand," she looked surprised.  
  
"I'm an assassin. I never wanted you to be in the line of fire, so I was told it was safer that you forgot all about me. I wish I had gone with you, but I couldn't, you are an innocent and I have no right to be happy with what I do."  
  
"Ken, stop it!" her eyes were dark and angry. "All this time you have killed people and yet you really do love me. You were jealous of Thomas so you killed him, didn't you?"  
  
"I wasn't jealous, I was at first, but not enough to kill him. I wanted you to marry someone who would treat you like a queen. I never meant for anyone to harm you. Thomas was something far worse than anything, he was threatening Omi."  
  
Yuriko was about to leave when she saw the desperation to be believed in Ken's eyes. "Ken, I believe you, but, I'm sorry, I can't love you like I did before. When I left Japan, I swore that when I returned, I would bring you with me. I can see that maybe it was a fools hope to think that I could do that."  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered and looked up at her with sad eyes. "There is something else." She took her hand and placed it on his chest, her hand tried to find a pulse, but could not find one.  
  
"Ken, you're like Thomas!" she backed away in shock.  
  
"You knew he was a vampire?" Ken asked feeling rather upset.  
  
"Yes, I knew, he said he would do anything so you and I could be together. I had to make it look like I was going to marry him. He said the only thing I had to do was let him drink my blood. Ken, I wanted to be with you again, I truly love you."  
  
"How can you love someone who has blood on their hands?"  
  
"I don't know." She turned and walked away.  
  
**  
  
How can anyone love someone like me? Ken sat on the roof looking at the sky. "It was easier when you were here Omi. You made things make sense, now everything is confusing, I feel lost."  
  
"Hey, Ken, come on, you better get something to drink," Yohji called to him, he turned and walked away.  
  
He walked in and saw Yuriko in the kitchen helping Yohji cook. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ken, I don't care what I have to do to tell you this, I'm staying this time. I belong with you." 


End file.
